


That Angel is a fucking Demon!

by Hatsu_Kidamaru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angel Powers, Bottom Dean, First Person, Forced Orgasm, Hands Free Orgasm, M/M, Nipple Play, Power Play, Top Cas, nipple abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsu_Kidamaru/pseuds/Hatsu_Kidamaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh sweet fucking lord, nnng….  I’m dying, I’m going to die</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Angel is a fucking Demon!

Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh sweet fucking lord, nnng…. I’m dying, I’m going to die, his cock is so big and he keeps slamming into my prostate. Over and over and over again, I’m drooling, literally drooling from both heads. I chant “Cas, Cas, Fuck, Cas” and he just keeps pounding away like the freakin energizer bunny. He’s relentless and it feels amazing. I want to touch my cock hanging heavy between my legs but my hands can’t move from the headboard or I’d end up getting rammed into it. As it is, my arms are trembling from the pleasure and strain to keep upright and on my knees. 

When I start making this appalling high pitched crying sound, Cas slows down until his cock is dragging inside me. It’s so, so very slow and he makes sure to go even slower across my prostate then to push back in just as slow until he bottoms out. He’s trying to kill me. I try and thrust back but he takes my hips. I’m not really expecting him to fucking pull me back against his chest, or that he’d use me like a sex toy and slowly lift me up and drop me down on his dick. 

I can’t move away, I can’t stop the constant assault of pleasure and the bastard just keeps using me. I think I might be crying, probably begging him to speed up, but he forces me to sink all the way down on his cock. The head of it like a rock inside me, so full I’m choking on him. He wraps one arm around my waist, squeezes me against him and even harder down on his cock until I start to struggle. 

His other hand finds my nipples and pinches them, flicking, stroking, pressing and pulling them until I’m trying to pry his hand off. I’m swimming and its gotten so hard to do anything, looking down I can see my cock pointing right at my face, the fat purpling head spitting a constant stream of pre-cum, my slit gaping like it’s going to burst. I make some kind of sobbing sound and he fucks once into me so that my cock twitches so hard it slaps my stomach. 

He chuckles like the fucking demon he has to be and reaches for my dick like it fucking belongs to him. Which it kind of does now. He pinches the flared head, playing with the shape and feel of it, stroking the bulging veins running across it and letting his fingernails catch at the underside just to watch me tremble. He pulls my foreskin (which the bastard gave back to me after he resurrected me) and tries to tug it back over my dick. I keen and beg, try to thrust back at him and he just keeps trying. We both know there is no way this is going to work because I’m too fucking hard, so hard you can’t really tell that I even have foreskin. He doesn’t seem to care. 

The pleasure pain of it is too much and I try and pry his hand away. In retaliation he just grips my cock and forces me to fuck into his fist. It’s almost too tight and unsettling to have my hips thrusting against my will. His own cock still buried in my ass acting like a puppeteers strings as he just presses me forward. I think this is some kind of fucked up dance. I’m fighting now, nails biting into his arm and hand as my head swims. He’s got me so fucking tightly wound up I’m not going to be able to hold on. I try and tell him as much between choked gasps and salty tears but he just keeps going. 

I feel his teeth bite hard into my ear, force my head back into him as our hips keep going. He whispers something that I think might have been “good”, or “do it”, at this point I can’t fucking tell or care. Suddenly the hand on my cock is gone and it’s back to my nipples. They’re tender as fuck and so sensitive to every touch, which Cas obviously knows. He starts biting down on my neck, fucker is probably leaving teeth marks everywhere, and pulls hard on my right nipple. I can feel his god damn cock throbbing inside me and my chest is on fire, but I’m going to come. 

I can feel my balls tightening, pulling up hard as he just keeps tugging at my god damn nipples. I’m going to scream or cry, doesn’t matter which, until he’s suddenly grinding into me. He’s hardly pulling out but the feeling of his dick moving inside of me is enough. I garble nonsense, claw at him and come like a fucking fire truck. I feel each contraction like a punch to the gut, semen hits my stomach, Cas’ hand and even the underside of my chin as I wail like a dying animal. 

Cas is still fucking me, he just keeps going until I’m completely dry and still suffering aftershocks. He grinds into me until I’m begging him to stop and its at my breaking point he pushes in as deep as he can and makes the graviliest moan I have ever heard. His cock swells just that little bit more and I can almost feel the way he fills me with jizz. For a moment I imagine him literally stuffing me full of his come, plugging me up and pulling out just to watch it all spill out. 

I offer him breathy little sighs and gasps until we’re slumping forward and I’m being pulled tight against his chest. I feel his cock softening inside me but neither of us really care to do anything about it. The come on my chin has dried enough to be gross and sticky and if I had the energy I would totally bitch Cas out, as is I can barely keep my eyes open. Cas mumbles something against my neck before pulling out and crawling on top of me. We kiss lazy and clumsy for a bit then he ambles his way down to eat all the tacky jizz on my chin and stomach. Eventually he makes his way to my cock and as the devil only would, he sucks me in and devours whatever is left. Well since this fucking succubus plans to drain me dry I’m just going to pass out and maybe die now. I whimper as I claw uselessly at the sheets and from between my thighs I can feel and hear him laughing.


End file.
